1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge for a foldable electronic appliance such as a notebook computer, a flip phone, and the like.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a foldable electronic appliance, such as a notebook computer, a flip phone and so on, has a host body and a display apparatus pivoted to the host body by means of a hinge. The display apparatus can be unfolded when in use, and be folded to couple on the host body when not in use so as to reduce the size to facilitate storing and carrying.
Referring to FIG. 7, a traditional hinge includes a second connector 20′ having a pintle 21′, a first connector 10′ pivoted to the pintle 21′ by means of a pivotal flange 11′ thereof, a plurality of positioning detents 30′ and a plurality of resilient spacers 40′ alternately wore to the pintle 21′. Finally a free end of the pintle 21′ is engaged with a nut 50′ to preclude disengagement of the pivotal flange 11′, the positioning detents 30′ and the resilient spacers 40′ from the pintle 21′. The first connector 10′ further has a latch finger 12′ near to the pintle 21′. One of the positioning detents 30′ is acted as a braking element 31′ buckled with the latch finger 12′. The second connector 20′ is secured to the host body and the first connector 10′ is secured to the display apparatus so that the display apparatus may be swiveled about the pintle 21′ for folding and unfolding relative to the host body. In the process of opening the display apparatus relative to the host body, the first connector 10′ is driven to swivel about the pintle 21′ that further drives the pivotal flange 11′ and the braking element 31′ to swivel relative to other positioning detents 30′ and the resilient spacers 40′ for generating friction resistance force thereamong. So the display apparatus is positioned relative to the host body by means of the friction resistance force.
However, the traditional hinge has too many components and a complicated assembly, and takes a high cost. So it would be desirable to provide an improved hinge capable of overcoming the foregoing problems.